1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating cells, and particularly to a device which generates a complex electromagnetic-based field that substantially destroys the cells when applied thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the early part of the twentieth century, attempts have been undertaken to treat or otherwise cure human ailments using electricity. One of the first researchers in this field of treatment, Royal Rife, discovered that certain lower life forms could be adversely affected upon exposure to electromagnetic radiation having certain frequencies. Using a frequency generator, Rife claimed to have treated and otherwise destroyed a number of live viruses, bacteria and other potential pathogens. Cells exposed to Rife's frequency generator were said to lose their mobility, pleomorph into different forms or actually burst. It has been claimed that each type of cell, including the many viral and cancer cells, has a unique resonant frequency such that a cell is substantially destroyed when radiated with a field, such as an electromagnetic field, having a frequency which substantially matches the cell's resonant frequency.
Following Rife's work, numerous devices have been created which generate signals or fields at a desired frequency for treating cells or other organisms. Some devices create signals and/or fields having DC and AC components, create signals and/or fields having varying frequencies, or utilize coils of wire for creating an electromagnetic field in which the cells to be treated are placed.
Prior devices, however, are not without their shortcomings. Many prior devices are based upon crude designs, which sometimes led to imprecise signal and field generation and even harmful treatments. In part due to the imprecise operation of the prior devices, the successful treatment of a wide variety of cells and other organisms was relatively infrequent and required prolonged use of the prior devices. As a result, there is a need for a device for successfully treating cells, organisms, and various human conditions in an efficient, precise and timely manner.